


Rain

by akahaashit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, idk how do u write sad fics, supposed to be an au, supposed to be sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akahaashit/pseuds/akahaashit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the day he wished for. Everything was perfect. It was all happiness, lilies, forget-me-nots, and sunshine. But when he opened his eyes, it was all darkness, coldness, and rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

It was the day he was waiting for.

The air smells like the salonpas he’s fond of and the usual loud and rowdy gym was filled with neatly organized chairs and tables draped with white cloths. Each table had a bouquet of lilies with forget-me-nots adorning it. A weird combination, but it was perfect for them.

He’s dumbass (he refuses to call him ‘his love’ or anything cheesy) was currently in a dressing room being giggled or squealed at how he was so cute and adorable in his white tux. To be honest, though they were getting married already, he can’t help but feel a pang of jealousy in his gut. His possessive flame was not at all doused by the sweet smiles his ball of sunshine was releasing all this years that they’ve been dating. It actually made it worst. It actually made him wants to chain his hands and feet and tie his lithe body to his liking. But those can wait after the ceremony.

As he roams the place, he found Daichi and Suga, their senpais, in black and white tux respectively. If not for the horny aura they were emitting, he would’ve gone to say his greetings. Instead, he found himself looking at Nishinoya, Asahi, Tanaka, Enoshita and the other members of the supposed to be Karasuno Volleyball Club, cowering in fear as they horribly stare at their senpais. He would’ve calmed their nerves if not for Tsukishima being in his usual indifferent self. Though time has passed, he still can’t help but get annoyed at the tall blonde. He decided that his sunshine wouldn’t want their ceremony to get disrupted by him so instead he turned his head and scanned the crowd for familiar faces. Datekougyou, Aobajousai, Wakutaniminami, Nekoma, Fukurodani, Shinzen, Ubugawa and some relatives came. It was a mess yet it was perfect.

The bell clanged three times and he instinctively turned his head to the doorway where his ball of sunshine stands. He was adorable even in the plain white tux he was wearing. He was hoping to see him in a dress, but he’s sunshine refused flatly. He gave him a smile and the smile was reciprocated. And he can’t help the words “That’s my baby” pass through his head as he walked into the isle.

It was perfect. _Everything was perfect._

All the words of the priest were drowned as he stares at the one he loves. Not a thing change. Not at all. And when the exchange of vows was uttered, he leaned to take a kiss… and everything became clear.

It was perfect.

Everything was perfect.

_Too perfect…_

Kageyama woke up with raindrops knocking through his window. He was sweating hard and his hair was caught in tangles. But none of those matter, it was raining today. And the rain falls even harder as he feels the cold side of the bed. The rain just falls, pitter and patter. Hinata died years ago. _His sunshine died years ago._ And he just let the rain fall.

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be sad, I swear. And yes it was short, too short for my liking. But I hope it was good. :)


End file.
